prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jessica DiLaurentis/@comment-69.136.72.2-20141019205448/@comment-25803656-20150224233554
+To Both Wikia Contributors:actually I think it has to do more with the fact of Her mom having an affair with mr young,then burrying "Allison" alive (but it was really Bethany she burried Alive in ali's grave) and seeing as Jessica couldn't tell Ali&Bethany apart in the same yellow shirt of Ali's makes me believe Jessica has another daughter(because Bethany&Ali both knew of the affair and of each other,and it would make sense why Jessica couldn't tell them apart in the same yellow shirt would make Bethany's eye color possible blue making Bethany look like Ali's twin and with Jessica telling Bethany To call "Aunt Jessie" makes me believe Jessica is the birth mom to Bethany and then gave Bethany to mr Young&her sister to be raised(Her being Jessica's sister),and since Jessica is clearly protecting Ali's Attempted murderer who is also Bethany's real murderer makes me believe Jessica is protecting her own Sister.) I think Jessica is the most likely top number 1 possiblity to be Bethany's birth mom especially since Jessica can't even tell Ali&Bethany apart in the same yellow shirt and all she needs to identify it's actually Ali being dead is the yellow shirt(so clearly Jessica isn't color blind seeing as she can identify yellow shirts),to me I believe Jessica is the birth mom to Bethany and clearly Bethany must actually have blue eyes and look exactly like Ali's Twin which is why she can't tell the two apart but i believe Jessica got pregnant with Bethany from the affair with mr young then didn't tell anyone but Her Sister(Jessica's Twin sister)&Mr young(because Ali&Bethany only know of the affair but ali&Bethanyprobably don't know Jessica being pregnant with Bethany and then giving Bethany to Jessica's twin sister&mr young so in short terms they didnt know they were half sisters that could look twins to Jessica) ,then Jessica had Bethany and then Gave Bethany to Her twin sister(Jessica's twin)&mr young to raise because she didn't want Kenneth to know that she(Jessica) had a daughter with mr young(kind of like when Jessica had Jason with peter but kept the affair a secret from MrD since Mr D is Jason's Legal dad while Peter is the biological dad,I believe Jessica had Bethany with mr young and then gave Bethany to Mr young and his wife(who is Jessica's twin sister) and is keeping it a secret from Mr D so basically I believe Jessica is the biological mom while Jessica's Twin sister is the Legal Mom but the twin of Jessica didn't want to a legal mom or even a real mom so the twin is getting revenge on Jessica for abandoning Bethany and is even getting a little bit of revenge on Jessica for Ali because Jessica didn't tell Ali that she(Ali) has a half sister that looks like a twin to her(Ali).) so I believe Ali is mad at her mom for not telling her she had a half sister and for not being able to tell them apart and Jessica not realizing who she was actually burrying Alive(Bethany is the one in the grave now not Ali).as for Ali crying when her mom dies I believe that has to do with her mom knowing who A is and not getting the chance to ask her who A is and why her mom was protecting A&it probably has to do with not wanting to see her mom as an enemy anymore but not getting the chance to fix things between them since her mom died before that could happen. Everything I've just said is my whole theory that would make the whole show make Sense because the revenge on Jessica for abandoning Bethany would be Killing Ali&Bethany and then eventually the twin of Jessica kills Jessica. But it's a theory that makes sense. Another one would be Bethany&Ali actually being twin sisters from Mr D then Jessica gives Bethany to Mr young and her Twin(Jessica's twin sister) to raise and then Jessica's twin sister gets revenge the same way as before by killing off Ali&Bethany and then killing Jessica. The second theory would make the whole show make sense too.